You'll always be beautiful
by actrss535
Summary: When Kagome goes back to her time and gets in a car accident, she has to under-go surgey...when she gets out, things aren't pretty. InuYasha has to face the truth, was Kagome Kikyo's replacement, or his love? (InuKag) R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: okay, if I owned InuYasha, do you really think I would even of brought Kikyo back to life? That's a no.  
  
Okay.so here's the story! Please review!!!  
  
You'll always be beautiful  
  
"InuYasha! I'll be right back!" Kagome yelled at him. "No wench! You're not leaving!" InuYasha shouted, blocking her path. "Come on! I'll be back in two days, and I'll bring you lots of ramen." Kagome bribed. InuYasha held firm. No human wench was going to get the better of him "No." "SIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha fell to the ground, shouting profanities and the girl walking away from him, towards a well rising up from the ground in the distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The Higurashi shrine~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom! Sota! Grandpa! I'm back!" Kagome shouted into the quiet house. Immediately it irrupted in noise as the family raced to the door to welcome the girl back home. "Kagome! We haven't seen you in so long! How are you? How long will you be staying?" The Higurashis burst out in one voice. "Uh.where should I start." she asked kiddingly. "Come in! I was just finishing up dinner," her mother said. "Okay." Kagome sat down for dinner with her family, telling her what had happened since her last visit.  
  
Meanwhile in the feudal ages.  
  
InuYasha reclined in a tree near the well. A cry rang through the air. "HETAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" there was a resounding crash. 'Baka.' InuYasha thought, 'He'll never learn.'  
  
..and that was pretty much it..  
  
Hi! What's up? I hope you all like my story. I've written like, five InuYasha fics before this, but this is my first one on ff.net. PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Thanks! I'm also open to any suggestions you may have, although I won't use them all indefinitely! Okay! So, uh, yeah!  
  
Ja ne minna! 


	2. Kagome!

HI! Disclaimer: *sob* When I own InuYasha, pigs will fly! *Sees a flying pig* Or not.any way, you get the point.I DON'T OWN INU-BABY!!!!!! *crys*  
  
Oneesan no Miroku Houshi: YOU RULE! MY FIRST REVIEW! Yay! And yesh, of course I'll review your stories, you're my only reviewer, I gotta pay ya' back somehow! Lol.  
  
So.I'll try to make this longer! Lol.  
  
*Chapter two!* "Kagome!" (lol, yeah.)  
  
After dinner, which consisted of Kim-chi dumplings (A/N I know they're Korean, but the are SOOOOOOO good!!!!) so, Kim-chi dumplings, Udon noodles, and Sanshoku Dango, Kagome got up to help her mother clear the table.  
  
"Kagome! Sit down. I won't do the dishes right away. I expect InuYasha will want you back soon, so I want to have a girl's night out, just you and me. We can go shopping, and to the movies. Does that sound good?"  
  
"Um.sure, I guess, thanks."  
  
Alright then, go get ready and I'll be down here."  
  
Kagome went upstairs to her room. She grabbed some clothes to wear, and headed into the bathroom to shower.  
  
'It's been so long since I've had a hot shower!' she thought, letting the hot water pour over her. 'Or at least been able to take my clothes off with out worrying about that pervert Miroku!'  
  
After she got out of the shower, Kagome put on her new outfit.a style she was really into lately, she had baggy jeans, and a pale green ¾ length (in sleeves) shirt with a gray T-shirt over top. The T-shirt had a Happy Bunny on it.it was saying, "You suck.and that's sad!"  
  
Kagome had no idea that that would apply to someone later that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE FEUDAL ERA!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha still waited for Kagome to come back. He knew she had only been gone for hours, but it seemed like forever.and he had a bad feeling about Kagome going back to her time.  
  
He usually didn't get "gut feelings" unless there was obviously something wrong going on, like when Naraku was around, but he knew something was going to happen to Kagome.something bad.he didn't know what.but he had to stop it.and if he was wrong.he always had his old excuse for seeing her to go on. "I want to look for the Shikon-no-tama" 'What a stupid excuse.'  
  
InuYasha jumped out of his tree into the well.  
  
YAY! CLFFY! Lol. I like them! They keep you reading! Please review! And please keep reading! Sorry the first chappy was so short! Ja ne! Autumn 


	3. Bad timimg

HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WHAT'S UP!? I'M SO HAPPY I GOT REVEIWS! YOU ALL RULE!!!!!  
  
LET'S SEE.First to my wonderful reviewers.  
  
ravioli: Lol. Like the name! .no, really! Thanks! Yeah, I am gonna build on the characters (while keeping them in person, you know?)!  
  
Fairyangel24: I don't know why they end up being that short! I was working for an hour and it was STILL short! (grrr!) I think they're good too! Lol.  
  
Minako-chan4: Lol. Don't worry.it might end up good.but that depends on my mood.lol. I'm updating! ;)  
  
ChildlikeMoonTenchi: Thanks! (This actually is pretty bad for me, but I don't like to brag! ;) )  
  
moderndaybattosai: Cheese.yum! I like being compared to cheese! Cheese is good! Thanks for the review!  
  
Bladeofthedragons: Lol. I hate cliffies too, but you get an enormous satisfaction from writing them.it makes more people reviews and tell you to hurry up and write more because it's so good. *evil grin* lol. (  
  
hoshi-ko88: Lol. I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT LONG! I WROTE FOR HOURS! Grrness! (  
  
-Autumn  
  
OKAY! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
So.GRR! I try to do "." and it doesn't work! I don't really have horrible grammar like that it just won't copy the other two dots! EVIL COMPUTER! *Yells at computer*  
  
InuYasha: "Shut up, woman! I'm trying to concentrate!"  
  
Actrss535: "On what being a.donkey?"  
  
InuYasha: "NO! JUST DO WHAT I SAID!"  
  
Actrss535: "You." *steals Tetsusaiga* "EVIL COMPUTER! MEET.TETSUSAIGA!"  
  
InuYasha: *Steals Tetsusaiga back* "Don't EVER do that again! That's my sword so I can protect Ka-the Shikon jewel!"  
  
Actrss535: "You're so full of crap, your eyes are.oh, never mind." *mutters to self* "Pretty amber eyes!"  
  
InuYasha: "I can hear you, Baka!"  
  
Actrss535: "URSAI KISAMA BAKA YAROU!"  
  
InuYasha: *Trys to kill Autumn*  
  
Actrss535: "Well.time for the story!" *runs away from InuYasha and throws a story line at ff.net readers*  
  
Disclaimer: Well.that pig's still flying so.I'll own InuYasha when a duck's quack echoes. (Did you know that it really doesn't? Weird, huh?)  
  
Okay so.last time on InuYasha..  
  
Kagome had no idea that that would apply to someone later that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE FEUDAL ERA!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha still waited for Kagome to come back. He knew she had only been gone for hours, but it seemed like forever.and he had a bad feeling about Kagome going back to her time.  
  
He usually didn't get "gut feelings" unless there was obviously something wrong going on, like when Naraku was around, but he knew something was going to happen to Kagome.something bad.he didn't know what.but he had to stop it.and if he was wrong.he always had his old excuse for seeing her to go on. "I want to look for the Shikon-no-tama" 'What a stupid excuse.'  
  
InuYasha jumped out of his tree into the well.  
  
So, Let me get some snacks. for me! And I'll be back!  
  
Kagome climbed into her mother's car.  
  
"So, What movie would you like to see?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"I dunno.I guess 28 Days Later looks good." (A/N: I love that movie! It's my new obsession! If you haven't already done so, you should really go rent it! It's SO awesome! Haha.and for the girls.Jim is SO hot! *lots of shirtless scenes!* YUM!)  
  
"Okay then. That's a horror movie, right?" Questioned Higurashi-san.  
  
"Yeah. Can we see it? Please? It's supposed to be really good!"  
  
"Of course we can see it, sweetie. Sota isn't with us, so I'm willing to see a rated PG-12 movie, anyway I hear that Cillian Murphy is really good- looking." (A/N: He is! That's Jim, by the way, oh, and I looked it up, and 28 Days Later was really PG-12 in Japan.R in the US and the UK.I don't think I'd like to see R in Japan if R in the US isn't even PG-13 there!)  
  
Kagome laughed. He was. Really. In her mind, he was the second hottest guy to ever grace the Earth. She said the hottest, but in her mind, InuYasha was hotter. Plus he had those cute dog-ears!  
  
But, at the moment, she particularly wanted to see the movie. Just seeing all of London empty sounded appealing to her. It had to have been strange for the Londoners, she thought, to have to stay inside for a couple days because some nuts working for some film company wanted to film it like that. Probably didn't go over to well with the public. Oh well. They'd be happy when the movie hit theaters, that was for sure.  
  
She read the review she had found in the paper on her last trip back to her mother.  
  
"Jim wakes up from a coma in a London hospital to find the hospital deserted - and the rest of London as well. By degrees he comes to learn that in the past 28 days, a blood-borne virus has been released from a research facility and swept across England, Paris and New York, killing many and turning most into murderous zombies. After coming across a handful of uninfected people, Jim and his companions go to Manchester, where they hear the uninfected are gathering. But they have more on their hands than just zombies..."  
  
"Oh.that sounds good. At least it didn't spread into Japan, eh?" she said with a laugh.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash, and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*InuYasha~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha jumped out of the well. He walked into Kagome's house.and ran into her grandfather. "Hey, old man! Where's Kagome?" "She went with her mother to shop and go see a movie. You'll just have to wait to take her back. It hasn't even been a day. You spend too much time with-"  
  
He was cut off by the ring of the telephone.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi?" He listened for a moment. "She-they-they what! OH! I'll be right down!" He hung up the phone and started rushing around in a panic. He called to Sota and they ran out the door to catch a bus to the hospital.  
  
"HEY! What happened that you aren't telling me!?" Asked InuYasha, angry.  
  
"Kagome-is-she's in-INTENSIVE CARE! She got in car accident and is currently bleeding herself to death! Do you mind letting me leave now?!"  
  
Her Grandfather left, and InuYasha followed him out the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
HEY! Hope you like it! Don't worry; Kagome's going to live! I hope it's long enough for you guys! If it's not, I'll have to keep going longer, I guess! Please review with suggestions!  
  
And really, you HAVE to see 28 Days Later It's my all time favorite movie, and I only just saw it Wednesday (it's Saturday)! I didn't watch the opening sequence, though, the dude was totally nude, and I was like, "No, Thanks, really." Lol Oh, um.who else here likes Dashboard Confessional? That's what I was listening to while I wrote this chappy! I love "A mark. A mission. A brand. A scar." (It was released this passed August.yeah. They're awesome!) Please review! Ja ne! Autumn AKA Actrss535 


	4. OH MY GOD!

HI! SEE?! I'm NICE! I write OFTEN! Lol.  
  
Okay.........reviews!  
  
Fairyangel24: Glad ya' liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
hoshi-ko88: lol. Glad you're happy! ;)  
  
YAY! Thanks you reviewers. I sort of have writer's block so this might be short, but who knows? I might get into it! :)  
  
Okay so...*last time on InuYasha: You'll Always Be Beautiful....*  
  
*"Oh.that sounds good. At least it didn't spread into Japan, eh?" she said with a laugh.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash, and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*InuYasha~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha jumped out of the well. He walked into Kagome's house.and ran into her grandfather. "Hey, old man! Where's Kagome?" "She went with her mother to shop and go see a movie. You'll just have to wait to take her back. It hasn't even been a day. You spend too much time with-"  
  
He was cut off by the ring of the telephone.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi?" He listened for a moment. "She-they-they what! OH! I'll be right down!" He hung up the phone and started rushing around in a panic. He called to Sota and they ran out the door to catch a bus to the hospital.  
  
"HEY! What happened that you aren't telling me!?" Asked InuYasha, angry.  
  
"Kagome-is-she's in-INTENSIVE CARE! She got in car accident and is currently bleeding herself to death! Do you mind letting me leave now?!"  
  
Her Grandfather left, and InuYasha followed him out the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
ALRIGHT! HERE GOES.....SOMETHING!  
  
Disclaimer: THE PIG IS STILL FLYING! Stupid thing...SO! I'll own InuYasha....when I'm a millionaire and I buy the series off of Takahashi Rumiko-San! (Fat chance THAT'LL happen!) Okay..This'll be a little fluffy..and InuYasha might give..uh....hints that he likes Kagome....but....  
  
Okay...CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!  
  
*You'll always be beautiful*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome lay on the hospital bed, unconscious, While Doctors and Nurses rushed around, making sure she was getting oxygen through her mask, cleaning, stitching and bandaging her many wounds, and pumping blood back into her body. (A/N I'm not sure exactly how they do that, but you know what I mean)  
  
The worst part was Kagome's face. It had been horribly mutilated in the crash, and she would need surgery on her face if she was going to survive. (A/N....don't ask)  
  
Finally, the doctors weren't concerned about whether or not Kagome was going to live...she would...but she would need major surgery, and physical therapy before she was back to normal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~InuYasha*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Higurashi-San stuffed a hat on InuYasha's head, and pulled him out the door.  
  
When the got to the Hospital, they had to wait about 2 hours before they were aloud to see Mrs. Higurashi..longer before they were aloud to see Kagome.  
  
When they first got to the Hospital, a Doctor had come out and told them that Kagome may not live. It took all of Sota and Higurashi-San's strength to keep InuYasha from running into the emergency room to see Kagome.  
  
After that, InuYasha paced wildly around the lobby, sending mental messages to Kagome..here is his sequence of thought..  
  
'Kagome might not live?! If she doesn't live, those Doctors are gonna' have Hell to pay!  
  
I have to tell Kagome...I have to tell her that Kikyo..died....well..obviously..but her resurrection died.. But how can I tell her?  
  
Kagome! You'd better not die!  
  
She has to live..I can't imagine life without her anymore..I don't know if I could....if I could bear losing the woman I loved again..but I didn't love Kagome. It's not in past tense. I LOVE Kagome. Here and now. Oh, great. Here's that doctor.'  
  
"Higurashi-San?" the Doctor said, "Kagome should be fine, but...we'll need another pint or so of blood if she's going to live for sure..."  
  
'Blood? I could give her my...oh, yeah..I couldn't do that to her...let her become a Hanyou and be ridiculed.'  
  
"What blood type does she need?" asked Higurashi-San  
  
"An O positive, sir," replied the Doctor  
  
"But..there's no one in our family who has an O positive blood type.."  
  
"Higurashi-San?" Said InuYasha, "What moon is today?"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Is it the full moon or what?"  
  
"It's the new moon, why?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"seven forty-five almost time for sunset."  
  
"Come outside with me."  
  
Higurashi-san followed InuYasha outside.  
  
"What is it, InuYasha?"  
  
"On every new moon, at sunset, I become a human. After I become human, I want you to have them test my blood. I need to help Kagome."  
  
"But-But-she'll become a-a-"  
  
"No, she won't. Not if I'm human. Go in and tell them that you've found a cousin who would like to have a blood test."  
  
"R-right," Higurashi-san said, hurrying away.  
  
Ten minutes later, a black-haired, violet-eyed, human-eared InuYasha walked into the Hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LATER*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Hanyou-San?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You have an O positive blood type. Are you ready to come in so we can take blood?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TWO HOURS LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
"We're ready to let you in to see Ms. Higurashi now," the Doctor said.  
  
Sota, Higurashi-San, and InuYasha walked into the hospital room.  
  
"Ka-KAGOME!" exclaimed InuYasha.  
  
She smiled weakly at him.  
  
Now, instead of having brown eyes, they were amber, and she had a single, thin streak of silver hair near her face. Her fingernails were slightly longer, and pointy. She wasn't a Hanyou...but it still wasn't really Kagome. Not only that, but Kagome's face was marred, and she had tons of stitches. Her face would defiantly be scarred when they came out.  
  
Tears ran down Kagome's face as InuYasha stared at her.  
  
"W-What? D-Don't cry Kagome! You know I hate it when you cry!"  
  
"B-But I'M UGLY!" she wailed. "Now you'll probably run after Kikyo in a heartbeat because she's so much prettier than me!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"S-SAYS WHO?!"  
  
"YOU WILL! You love her anyways!"  
  
"B-But Kagome...Kikyo's...dead..."  
  
"NO DUH, IDIOT!"  
  
"No, I mean...her resurrection's dead."  
  
Kagome looked up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHA!!!!! MAJOR CLIFFY! WEEHEE! HAHA!  
  
IT'S SOOO FUN TO WRITE THEM!  
  
Okay, I just got a good story idea, and I want to know what you guys think, so, here goes..  
  
Kagome moves to a collage in New York, where her Roomy is InuYasha...  
  
I think you know the basic plot from there, but I'll make it good!  
  
Review& tell me what you think of my idea!  
  
Thanks guys, you rule!!  
  
JA NE MINNA!  
  
Autumn AKA Actrss535  
  
PS I HOPE THAT WAS LONG ENOUGH! Please keep reading anyways! :) 


	5. What do you mean?

HI! *grinz* sorry it's been so long! Yesterday I had a friend spend the night so I couldn't work then.and I had evil homework the rest of the week..plus I'm working on the InuYasha story I wrote about before...It'll be up and running today, too!  
  
So...reviews...  
  
nekomoongirl: Are you crazy? I would never make Kagome die...'cause then it would end up being InuKik and that's crazy! Kikyo sucks! Lol.  
  
victoria: doing so!  
  
Fairyangel24: lol. Thanks! I'm glad you're staying with the story!  
  
hoshi-ko88 :Thanks for the review! I'll try not to make this a cliffy!  
  
By the way, is anyone having problems submitting reviews? I ask because I can't. The window outline pops up, but the inside won't load and it's making me mad because I really wanna review a couple fics, but I can't! GRRR!  
  
*Sigh* I don't wanna write today...And I'm really mad at this computer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GRR!  
  
Anyway..So this'll be short...  
  
You'll always be beautiful *what do you mean? *  
  
Last time...  
  
"We're ready to let you in to see Ms. Higurashi now," the Doctor said.  
  
Sota, Higurashi-San, and InuYasha walked into the hospital room.  
  
"Ka-KAGOME!" exclaimed InuYasha.  
  
She smiled weakly at him.  
  
Now, instead of having brown eyes, they were amber, and she had a single, thin streak of silver hair near her face. Her fingernails were slightly longer, and pointy. She wasn't a Hanyou...but it still wasn't really Kagome. Not only that, but Kagome's face was marred, and she had tons of stitches. Her face would defiantly be scarred when they came out.  
  
Tears ran down Kagome's face as InuYasha stared at her.  
  
"W-What? D-Don't cry Kagome! You know I hate it when you cry!"  
  
"B-But I'M UGLY!" she wailed. "Now you'll probably run after Kikyo in a heartbeat because she's so much prettier than me!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"S-SAYS WHO?!"  
  
"YOU WILL! You love her anyways!"  
  
"B-But Kagome...Kikyo's...dead..."  
  
"NO DUH, IDIOT!"  
  
"No, I mean...her resurrection's dead."  
  
Kagome looked up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She.how.what do you mean...?"  
  
"I was going to tell you sooner..but I didn't get a chance..I decided that the best way to avenge her death would be to kill her.since she didn't want to live anyway.."  
  
Kagome stared at him, Open mouthed.  
  
"You're lying. I don't believe you. You don't care about me and you never did! I'm just your shard detector! You-"  
  
InuYasha cut her off; "If I didn't care about you, why would I give my blood to save you?" he asked calmly.  
  
"I-what? They told me a cousin.."  
  
He nodded. "I told them a cousin," he glanced at her, "When I told them that, I didn't think this would happen..it's the new moon, I mean..."  
  
"Didn't think what would happen?" She asked suspiciously  
  
"You mean, you haven't seen yourself?"  
  
She shook her head. "All I know is that I have stitches..and I'll have scars later on..that's how I know I'm ugly..."  
  
"B-but you're not! I-look!" he said and told the nurse to get him a mirror.  
  
She hurried off and came back with a hand mirror.  
  
Kagome looked in. "I LOOK LIKE YOU! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"  
  
"The blood..I-I didn't know..I thought..." he started sheepishly.  
  
Kagome set the mirror down on a table and wrapped her arms around InuYasha. (A/N: you're lucky I didn't stop there and make it a cliffy! Fluff alert! ...I swear, listening to Norah Jones when I'm writing makes me write fluff! GRR!)  
  
InuYasha's body became immediately tense as she hugged him, then slowly he became relaxed and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
As they sat, Hojo entered the room.  
  
Neither of them noticed his presence...InuYasha couldn't even smell him..as he was human at the moment.  
  
Slowly, carefully, InuYasha brought his lips to hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ *~*~  
  
*screams* I wanna be Kagome!!!!!!!!! NO FAIR! *pouts*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY NEW FIC!!!!! *which I'm just about to post if my step-dad doesn't make me get off the computer.. I think he has to study, though so..*  
  
JA NE MINNA!  
  
Autumn AKA actrss535  
  
PS: I told you it would be short..sorry! 


	6. You'll always be beautiful

*Hides from hoshi-ko88* don't hurt me! I'm updating! *Hands out ramen* *Giggle* extra for InuYasha! *Dumps curry powder in own Ramen* YUMMY! Kay so....long! NO CLIFFY! *glances at the still violent hoshi-ko* yeah..no cliffy. Not smart.  
  
Kay so.last time. (About 5 hours ago..)........  
  
Kagome set the mirror down on a table and wrapped her arms around InuYasha. (A/N: you're lucky I didn't stop there and make it a cliffy! Fluff alert! ...I swear, listening to Norah Jones when I'm writing makes me write fluff! GRR!)  
  
InuYasha's body became immediately tense as she hugged him, then slowly he became relaxed and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
As they sat, Hojo entered the room.  
  
Neither of them noticed his presence...InuYasha couldn't even smell him..as he was human at the moment.  
  
Slowly, carefully, InuYasha brought his lips to hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Screams* MORE MORE MORE! What? I'm supposed to be writing this? *ff.net readers nod* really? *nod* OKAY THEN! INU+KAG FOREVER!  
  
*You'll always be beautiful* Chapter six "I thought you were single"  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it last chapter! *cringes as ff.net moderators glare at her* So..seeing as that IDIOT PIG IS STILL FLYING, I'll own InuYasha when pigs DON'T fly. *Pig stops flying* this is ridiculous. So anyway, I don't own InuYasha. Sucks, don't it?  
  
Hojo stood still, shocked at what he saw. A boy with long black hair.. kissing his girlfriend..and her..kissing him back.  
  
"K-Kagome?" he asked quietly  
  
Her head snapped away from the boy's, startled the boy turned and looked at him. InuYasha grunted at him.  
  
"H-Hojo! This isn't what it looks like! I-uhm.this is and old friend of mine and-"  
  
Hojo nodded. "This is the end then I guess. Good-bye Kagome."  
  
After he had left, InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Who was that." He said it not as a question, but a demand.  
  
"He was uh-well, sort of a boyfriend, but more sort of not...I...we went on a couple of dates...I didn't really like him I just...was mainly mad at you and stuff...."  
  
"Like when." Again, as a demand.  
  
"Uhm...like when you pushed me down the well.."  
  
"Don't blame me..............................I didn't want you to get hurt........" he murmured the last part.  
  
"Do you still love Kikyo?"  
  
"Feh. No."  
  
"You say that so often. How do I know you mean it?"  
  
"How do I know you're not running off with Koga too?" he retorted.  
  
He instantly regretted this. From the look in her eyes, he could tell for sure she was going to "sit" him.  
  
"Wait I-I didn't mean-"  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WENCH! Why'd you have to do that?!"  
  
"Why are you such an idiot?!"  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, fuming.  
  
"Sorry,' InuYasha muttered.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
InuYasha did his pout face.  
  
'OH! He looks so cute like that!' Thought Kagome, 'wait, what am I thinking? Geez, why do I love him? He's such an insensitive jerk, and yet..he's kind and kawaii and he likes me too...says everyone but him....'  
  
InuYasha looked at her.  
  
'She's cute. Gods, I don't know why I pondered between her and Kikyo.' Then, he said the last of his thoughts aloud. "Kagome, you'll always be beautiful."  
  
She started at him like he had just proclaimed to the world that he worked for Osama bin Laden or some other international terrorist.  
  
InuYasha just looked horrified that he had said this aloud. "Um..I...."  
  
"THAT'S THE SWEETEST THING ANYONE'S EVER SAID TO ME!" Kagome cried, throwing her arms around InuYasha. (A/n; I know, very OOC)  
  
"Kagome, uh.you know, I really like you..a lot...and..."  
  
He realized that she had fallen asleep...AGAIN.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ One week later  
  
InuYasha had stayed at the Higurashi shrine for the past week, and today was the day the doctors would let her out of the hospital (A/N: you think it's a bit early?) That morning, InuYasha actually fell down the stairs for no reason except that he was going to fast. This resulted in a lot of profanities being shouted and a very annoyed Hanyou.  
  
Not only that, but the family insisted that InuYasha wear "normal" clothes, plus a hat, which annoyed him very much as the hat was wool and it was summer, plus, IT WAS SO FREAKIN' ITCHY! But it was the only way to see Kagome so..  
  
InuYasha climbed into the thing they called a "car" and they drove to the hospital to pick up Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OKAY! IT WAS LONGER! AND NOT A CLIFFY! YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! YOU ALL RULE!  
  
JA NE MINNA!  
  
Actrss535 AKA Autumn 


	7. Authoresess' noteplease read!

Okay...of course, reviews..  
  
DestroyerDRT: glad ya' like it!  
  
Fairyangel24: HAHA! No he's not! Hojo sucks, I wouldn't let him do that...tehee. he's a jellyfish!  
  
Yogi's Little Sister: Thanks! (Hojo=evil, yeah?)  
  
DarkendLight: As for the chapter length...you have no idea how long they take to write. A story that takes three hours to write and is five pages long on Microsoft Word is tiny on ff.net. I have a question for you, what do you mean by "demented"? About the author's notes, I reply to my reviewers because usually if anyone reads my stories at all, all I get is crap, ( "It's too long" "That's stupid" stuff like that) and I appreciate the reviewers..anyway, I'm used to this other sight where everything is totally different, so it's gonna take a fic or two for me to get used to ff.net.  
  
BelleSpaz888: Glad you like it..and if you call your altar ego psycho...no just kiddin' thanks for reviewing! :)  
  
keri: Thanks to you, too! As for keeping writing... I'll keep writing this one at least. Lol.  
  
lilkagievixen: yuppers!  
  
Kiawatha Amara: *sigh* no it is not fair...I even have a grudge against Kagome for even knowing InuYasha...and she's a freaking cartoon! I'll have to get InuYasha cloned or something...UPDATE! FUN! (hahahaha..)  
  
Fairyangel24: *looks back at story* that had "aw..." factor? KEWL!  
  
hoshi-ko88: RAMEN! *makes more ramen*  
  
ami: Course it's cute! It has InuYasha in it! Lol. Just kiddin'. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Okay, sorry, I was starting a chapter, but I really don't feel like writing. I hate this fic anyway..... It doesn't hrpl that I have writer's block so...later, maybe...  
  
Actrss535 


	8. How's it been?

Hi everybody! Sorry it's been so long..SO MUCH homework, writer's block, other stories and..oh, yeah, NO URGE TO WRITE! *sticks out tongue*  
  
So..reviews..  
  
hoshi-ko88: *hides* YOU'RE MENTAL! (no, jk..thanks for stayin' with the fic)  
  
child-of-joy-Sachiko: Yeah.I get bored of writing on the comp. Plus this story's going downhill...but I'll keep writing! :) Thanks for your review!  
  
InuShemeeko: Thanks. (of course it's cool...it's by me! No, jk!) And...uh..not soon..but, uh.now..yeah, so..  
  
Kiawatha Amara: Clones it is! *finds a cloning machine* this'll just take a second...  
  
AmBeR EyEs ChIk: Thanks! (lol.messa likes positive reviews!)  
  
RoseInuYasha: Thanks so much! By the way.have you seen my other fic, "Collage"? it's not half bad. (I don't think)  
  
Okay...so..last time..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ One week later  
  
InuYasha had stayed at the Higurashi shrine for the past week, and today was the day the doctors would let her out of the hospital (A/N: you think it's a bit early?) That morning, InuYasha actually fell down the stairs for no reason except that he was going to fast. This resulted in a lot of profanities being shouted and a very annoyed Hanyou.  
  
Not only that, but the family insisted that InuYasha wear "normal" clothes, plus a hat, which annoyed him very much as the hat was wool and it was summer, plus, IT WAS SO FREAKIN' ITCHY! But it was the only way to see Kagome so..  
  
InuYasha climbed into the thing they called a "car" and they drove to the hospital to pick up Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *light bulb* I'll own InuYasha when InuYasha is in love with me...not Kagome, or Kikyo or anyone else, ME! *this does not happen* guess I don't own InuYasha then. *so sad*  
  
You'll always be beautiful. Seven *" How's it been?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One month Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was in her room, listening to music when she heard a timid knock at her door. She assumed it was Hojo, completely forgetting the kiss between her and InuYasha (which InuYasha seemed to have done also) and back to give her presents and things, even though, although she still looked like InuYasha a bit, she was healed.  
  
Except for those horrid scars.  
  
She looked like a Frankenstein wanna-be. Except that she wasn't green. And she didn't have bolts in her neck and...  
  
Anyway...when she opened the door, she got a pleasant surprise. (A/N: Give you two guesses)  
  
InuYasha's P.O.V*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I've seen Kagome's face...and now I don't know..did I just like her for her resemblance to Kikyo, or do I like her for her? I thought I liked Kagome for her...but now that it comes down to it..I'm not sure..I mean, I know Kikyo's officially dead, but I can't help thinking that I was just looking for a replacement for the real Kikyo. That's the only reason I ever went near the Bones and Dirt one. I've been waiting for the real Kikyo for 50 years. She was so kind, but now..and being around Kagome just reminds me of the real Kikyo...and now that she's been put to rest for good...I have to second guess myself. Was I right to kill her? Was I right to save Kagome, for that matter? What should I-'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~Normal*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His thoughts were cut of by a dark person.  
  
No not a person.  
  
A shadow..a memory of a person that no longer existed...  
  
"InuYasha..." it whispered, "This is the final decision...Kikyo...the real Kikyo will come back. If you choose her, the well will be closed forever..Kagome will never come back to see you again...but if you choose Kagome, you will never get a chance to see Kikyo again. Never. It will be impossible to bring her back ever again. You have to answer your question. Was Kagome a replacement for the one you loved and lost. The one you've waited for 50 years, but has refused to come back to you, the one your heart aches for but who you will never see again. The one you'll never hear, you'll never touch..the one for who you would've sacrificed your demon-ity for...who you wanted to be with as a human, for all of eternity..is your love for Kagome real, or just a shadow of the truth? You have to decide for sure whether it gnaws at your heart, because you know you'll never be able to love Kagome as much as you loved Kikyo, or because you love Kagome thousands of times more than you ever loved Kikyo and you feel guilty? You have to decide..this is the chance of a life time InuYasha, don't mess it up. Think about your decision. Just think....'  
  
The specter faded away, leaving a cold chill in the air, and an aura of sad sincerity for miles, making anyone traveling or living in the vicinity want to cry out in grief for no reason known to them, of anyone else. It was a sadness that could pull you in to..that could wrench at your well- being...crush your heart...your hopes...your dreams.  
  
Even Miroku stopped his grouping for hours afterwards because the sadness was so extreme, it was all he could do not to cry out in spite of himself.  
  
InuYasha sat in his tree for days upon end, thinking..something that happened rarely..about Kagome, and Kikyo, and everything else in his life for the past hundred or so years.  
  
He finally made up his mind once and for all.  
  
He had to go and see Kagome.  
  
He had to tell her about the shadow...thing..  
  
He had to tell her his decision, he didn't know how much she was going to like it, but he had to do it. There was no question there. It was now or never.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~**~****~**~*~~*~*~*~*~Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The person at her door was not InuYasha.  
  
"K-Koga?" she asked.  
  
"KAGOME! Will you be my mate? PLEASE?! Dog-breath doesn't love you! He cares only for the dead girl! I will be true to you!"  
  
SLAM.  
  
And that was that.  
  
That night, InuYasha arrived in Kagome's room. He sat on the end of her bed, and watched her sleep.  
  
He wasn't the only one watching her.  
  
Koga had left the house, oh yes, but he hadn't gone back to the feudal ages, oh, no.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crash, and Kagome sat bolt upright.  
  
Koga was tanding in her room, glaring at InuYasha.  
  
"All right, dog breath! This is the final battle. Whoever wins, gets Kagome forever."  
  
"I don't want to fight you," InuYasha said calmly, turning back to Kagome.  
  
"I have made my final decision. A shadow came to me, and said I had to choose you or Kikyo. If I choose you, Kikyo never comes back. If I choose Kikyo, Kikyo comes back and we never see each other again. I know who I love, and I have chosen..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry it's short, but It's getting late and I have to get up early so..  
  
I'll try and write more this weekend if you like. *please don't kill me for the cliffy hoshi-ko!  
  
OH, and if anyone's seen Spirited Away, do you remember when Chihiro, and no-face were on the train to Swamp Bottom and there were all those dark 3D shadow things? That's what the spector thing looked like. I love those things. They're so..mysterious...  
  
Please review!  
  
Ja Ne Minna!  
  
Autumn/ Actrss535 


	9. Who Do You Love?

WOO HOO! REVEIWS! CLIFFY YAY!!!!!  
  
*Maybe I'll make an author's note and I just won't tell you....or maybe not....hmmm...  
  
InuShemeeko: I'M BACK!!!  
  
hoshi-ko88: *hides* I DON'T WANNA DIE!! *MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
lilkagievixen: ..hm...actually I don't know who I want it to be...hm...  
  
Fairyangel24: uhm..he watched Kagome one day and saw her jump through the well...I don't know how he got through..maybe the shards in his legs or something..or maybe only people who love Kagome (like that :P) can go through...(hint hint)  
  
trishy-chan: lol. HAHA! Cliffy! Lol. Jk  
  
DemongirlofInuyasha: *hides* WHY DO ALL YOU PEOPLE WANNA KILL ME?! *Cries*  
  
Inutori: Don't tell me your homicidal too?  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I own Mozan (which is my anime..even if it's not published) but I don't own InuYasha...I've got a clone, though, see? *Holds out clone* HE GIVES ME HUGS! *NO HUGS FOR YOU!* *swats away ff.net readers* GET YOUR OWN CLONE!  
  
So..last time..  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~**~****~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, InuYasha arrived in Kagome's room. He sat on the end of her bed, and watched her sleep.  
  
He wasn't the only one watching her.  
  
Koga had left the house, oh yes, but he hadn't gone back to the feudal ages, oh, no.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crash, and Kagome sat bolt upright.  
  
Koga was standing in her room, glaring at InuYasha.  
  
"All right, dog breath! This is the final battle. Whoever wins, gets Kagome forever."  
  
"I don't want to fight you," InuYasha said calmly, turning back to Kagome.  
  
"I have made my final decision. A shadow came to me, and said I had to choose you or Kikyo. If I choose you, Kikyo never comes back. If I choose Kikyo, Kikyo comes back and we never see each other again. I know who I love, and I have chosen..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh, yeah..there's a bit of potty mouth in this..  
  
You'll always be beautiful Chapter Eight. "Who do you love?"  
  
InuYasha was cut off, " You love the dead girl you bastard! You were just playing with my woman's heart! Well she doesn't love you! No one does! If the dead bitch loved you, she wouldn't have betrayed you! All she wants to do is take you to Hell with her! And Kagome doesn't love you! She loves ME otherwise, she wouldn't have saved me and stopped you all those times! Face it, dog breath, you're a miserable half-breed bastard and everyone hates you! You should go kill yourself now, everyone would be a lot happier!"  
  
InuYasha was about to lunge at Koga and give him the what for, when a shout rang out,  
  
"That's not true! Maybe he was playing with my heart. And Kikyo doesn't love you...she does, but it's greed. She used to love you, but now she's filled with hate! She wants to take you to Hell. But the rest isn't true! I- I love you InuYahsa. I don't love Koga...I only stopped you those times, because I don't like to see any creature harmed. Even if it's evil, or selfish, or a liar. You're not a miserable half breed-and so what if you're not human or youkai? You get good traits from both sides. No One should be mad at you. It's not your faul;t. And not everyone hates you. Kikyo loved you..Kaede doesn't like you much, but that's because you're disrespectful to her..Miroku likes you, and Sango, Shippo like you even though you're so mean to him, my mother and grandfather like you, a lot of others like you..and I like you to InuYasha. We like you for who you are..genetics mean squat in the real world...and if you were to die, I-and everyone else-but, I mean, I would be just..I can't even discribe it..It would be worse tyo me than dieing..it would kill me..."  
  
At this point, Kagome had tears in her eyes, "And, if you choose Kikyo, I'll be happy-because you'll be happy..and I don't want you to choose her, because that would be even worse for me than you dieing, but everything happens for a reason and-" she cut herself off, choking on her tears, "And, no matter what happens, I'll always love you,"  
  
she continued to cry and InuYahsa, who had been looking at her with hios mouth open, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring Koga's angry glare.  
  
"Now I know exactly why I chose you," he whispered. And with that little piece of information, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cryed freely.  
  
At this point, Koga had already left, leaving InuYasha and Kagome standingwhat would be called alone..but now that they had each other, they could never be called alone again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *sniff*  
  
Sorry that was short. There'll be an epilogue next chapter, 'kay? Hope you all liked it.  
  
*sniff* that was really sweet!  
  
*sigh* I'd love to have InuYasha's arms wrapped around me. That would be like, heaven on earth. It'd be just the opposite of the lowest pits of Hell...like the highest mountains of Heaven or something..*sigh*  
  
so I hope you're all satisfied.  
  
Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. Luv Y'all! (lol. Not like that!)  
  
For now..  
  
Ja ne minna.  
  
Autumn/Actrss535 


	10. Epilogue

*sniff* thanks so much guys! (Well..gals, but...actually, are there any guys reading this?)  
  
lol. You're lucky..today was a ½ day, so I'm gonna write...  
  
Reviews:  
  
lilkagievixen: yeah...you don't think I'd do a KikInu fic do you? (Only crazy people do that! Lol..jk..well..maybe not, but..)  
  
moderndaybatosai: lol. Hope you din't get in too much trouble! ^_^ Thanks so much!  
  
AmBeR EyEs ChIcK: *hides in a corner* *comes back out* okay...not mad anymore...yeah I know she's lucky! I'll kill her for that! GRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
InuShemeeko: Thanks so much! :) I think it was good for them too..  
  
hoshi-ko88: lol...I was VERY scared there! Lol. Jk. Thanks for staying with the story!  
  
Fairyangel24: love the aw factor!  
  
So...last time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At this point, Kagome had tears in her eyes, "And, if you choose Kikyo, I'll be happy-because you'll be happy..and I don't want you to choose her, because that would be even worse for me than you dieing, but everything happens for a reason and-" she cut herself off, choking on her tears, "And, no matter what happens, I'll always love you,"  
  
she continued to cry and InuYahsa, who had been looking at her with his mouth open, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring Koga's angry glare.  
  
"Now I know exactly why I chose you," he whispered. And with that little piece of information, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried freely.  
  
At this point, Koga had already left, leaving InuYasha and Kagome standing what would be called alone..but now that they had each other, they could never be called alone again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha  
If you tell people I do, I'll have to squash ya'  
If I did, I'd be eating better than just plain pasta.  
  
:) :) :) :) :)  
  
"You'll always be beautiful" Epilogue  
  
InuYasha stepped into the room. His gaze fell on Kagome lying asleep.  
  
'just like the old days,' he thought, meaning the days he would go to her time just to watch her sleep. The days before Naraku had suddenly lost all of his power and left the jewel shards..before InuYasha found them..and given them to Miroku...he didn't need them-Kagome loved him as a Hanyou and she was right. The villagers who hated him were stupid. Blood meant nothing in the real world. He pulled of his shirt, crawled under the blankets next to Kagome and fell asleep.  
  
The end  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*sniff* well...that's it. I hope you all liked it. Review if ya' want!  
  
(and read my other fics! I'm gonna write a Simpsons one soon!)  
  
Ja Ne Minna!  
  
Autumn/Actrss535 


	11. Another Author's Note

Okay. I'm bored. I'm doing an author's note. Haha, I'd forgotten about all this! hides don't kill me! Anyways. Guess what! I THINK I'M GONNA DO A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! Ooooooooo. But not right now. Because my parents will kill me if I don't do my homework. And then you'll never get a sequel. Anyways. Thanks for the reviews. And check out my other fic I just updated. Finally. Anyways

Ja ne minna!

Acrss535


End file.
